In the related art, a serial transmission technique to transmit data of a one-bit width via a transmission path is known. As an example of such a serial transmission technique, a coding scheme called “8B (Bit)/10B scheme” is adopted. To be more specific, in the 8B/10B coding scheme, a look-up table defined in advance is used to perform table conversion of 8-bit data called “D character” or a control character called “K character” into 10-bit data and transmit the 10-bit data.
Here, in the 8B/10B coding scheme, the look-up table is defined such that consecutive bits are equal to or below 5 bits in the transmitted 10-bit data. Therefore, since the 10-bit data converted in the 8B/10B coding scheme includes at least one bit value transition, clock regeneration on the data reception side is facilitated.    Patent Literature 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,739    Patent Literature 2: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2010/146715    Non Patent Literature 1: PCI Express Base Specification Revision 3.0., PCI-SIG., Nov. 10, 2010
However, in the above 8B/10B coding scheme, since 8-bit data is converted into 10-bit data and transmitted, the overhead of serial transmission increases, which results in causing a problem that the transmission efficiency degrades. For example, an LSI that transmits data in the 8B/10B coding scheme transmits 10-bit data to transmit 8-bit data, and therefore a bandwidth used for data transmission is increased by 25 percent, for example.